Breakfast Time
by dinodeer
Summary: Sehun sangat senang setiap hari ia bisa mencicipi masakan Luhan, tapi ada yang salah dengan menu sarapan paginya sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan kekasihnya itu. HunHan


Title : Breakfast Time

Author : dinodeer

Pair : HunHan

Support Cast : EXO – Kyungsoo

Disclaimer : Fic punyaku. Sehun-Luhan saling memiliki. Kim Jonghyun itu punyaku (rebutan sama Key)

Words : 1709

BGM : SHINee – Run With Me

Summary : Sehun sangat senang setiap hari ia bisa mencicipi masakan Luhan, tapi ada yang salah dengan menu sarapan paginya sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan kekasihnya itu.

Notes : Sebenarnya saya mau posting setelah Taemin menang di Mubank sama Mucore, tapi gajadi karena tugas kuliah TT btw selamat untuk anakku sudah besar sekarang TT kamu makin keren nak /elap ingus/ #Taemin1stWin & #Taemin2ndWin ^^ Oh ya teaser SHINee yang Downtown Baby rilis, ohemji Jinki i miss you beb :*** /abaikan/

Maaf kalau ada typo :)

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>HunHan | Breakfast Time<strong>

Sehun menatap meja makannya dengan pandangan kesal. Ia menatap seorang _namja_ berparas manis dan cantik yang tengah memakai apron biru berdiri di dapur dan memasukkan sesuatu berwarna oranyeke dalam gelas.

'_Oh, jangan jus jeruk lagi!' _batinnya.

_Namja_ itu kini tersenyum lebar sambil memegang gelas tinggi berisi cairan berwarna oranye yang sangat Sehun yakini sebagai jus jeruk. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil –dengan sedikit terpaksa sambil menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ayo makan sarapanmu," ujarnya sambil duduk di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menatap _namja_ manis itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menghela napas. Sepertinya tambatan hatinya itu tidak menyadari atau mungkin tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Sehun.

"Omeletdaging?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya, dan jus jeruk!" serunya riang.

Sekitar sebulan yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya di apartemen miliknya itu. Orangtuanya dan orangtua kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu menentang keinginan mereka, lagipula mereka sudah menerima hubungan Sehun dan kekasihnya itu. Sehun sangat bahagia, bisa melihat wajah cantiknya saat bangun tidur, bisa mencicipi masakannya dan bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau pada kekasihnya itu (itu yang cukup penting). Masalahnya adalah, semenjak Luhan tinggal bersamanya, semenjak Luhan selalu bisa memasakkan sarapan pagi untuknya, dia selalu mendapati omelet daging terhidang di meja makannya setiap pagi, selama hampir sebulan ini, dan hal itu terjadi lagi hari ini.

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan hal ini. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu cukup mahir untuk memasak hal lain selain omelet daging. Ia juga tahu kekasihnya itu bukan maniak omelet daging, karena dia tidak memakan omelet daging setiap hari seperti dirinya. Sehun memang menyukai omelet daging, tapi ia tidak sampai merasa maniak pada makanan itu. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, namun ketika ia bertanya pada kekasihnya pada seminggu yang lalu kekasihnya itu kesal padanya dan meneriakkan bebeapa kata seperti 'kau melupakannya?', 'aku tidak percaya!', dan 'aku membencimu'. Maka setelah itu Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi padanya.

"Kau kenapa Sehun? Kenapa malah menatap makananmu? Ayo cepat makan, nanti kau terlambat bekerja," tegurnya.

Sehun memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan mulai memasukkan omelet daging itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun entah kenapa merasa mual tiba-tiba, bayangkan saja memakan hal yang sama selama sebulan untuk sarapan pagi, apa kau tidak bosan? Sehun tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut, namun ia harus mengetahui alasannya, penderitaannya harus berakhir. Jika bukan kekasihnya yang akan memberitahunya maka Sehun akan menanyakannya pada orang lain.

Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya setelah membaca puluhan dokumen yang harus ia baca. Sehun memijit keningnya pelan, berharap peningnya segera hilang.

Tok-Tok-Tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsi Sehun.

"Masuk," titahnya.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan Sehun mendapati seorang _namja_ bermata bulat masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"_Sajangnim_, saya membawa beberapa dokumen yang perlu anda tandatangani," ujarnya seraya menaruh beberapa dokumen di meja Sehun. Sehun hanya menggumam malas.

"Kyungsoo-_Hyung_," panggil Sehun ketika _namja_ yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menjauh.

"Ya _sajangnim_?"

"Bantu aku,"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Bantu apa _sajangnim_?"

"Ini bukan tentang perusahan, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun saja," tutur Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ada apa Sehun-ah? Tentang Luhan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"_Ne_,"

Kyungsoo kini duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi? Kalian tidak bertengkar seperti seminggu yang lalu kan? Kau tidak melakukan itu setiap hari kan? Kau tidak menyakitinya kan? Kau tidak me-"

"_Hyung_!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku belum berkata apapun _Hyung_,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Maaf Hun,"

"Jadi?" lanjutnya.

"Aku merasa mual-"

"KAU HAMIL?!"

Seruan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menggeram kesal.

"_Hyung_! Dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai!" teriaknya frustasi.

"B-baiklah, t-tapi kau ti-dak h-h-ham-"

"Tentu saja tidak _Hyung_! Kau ini _mikir_ apa sih?!" potong Sehun.

"Habisnya kau tiba-tiba berkata kalau kau mual, aku kan langsung terpikir ke arah sana," terangnya.

Sehun menghela napasnya.

"_Hyung_ kau ingat apa yang menyebabkan aku dan Luhan-_Hyung_ bertengkar seminggu yang lalu?" tanyanya.

"Kau menanyakan tentang omelet daging itu kan?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan kau harus tahu _Hyung_ aku sudah memakan omelet daging dan jus jeruk selama sebulan ini untuk sarapan pagiku, dan kau harus tahu bagaimana mualnya perutku karena mengonsumsi makanan yang sama selama sebulan ini _Hyung_!"

Sehun menghela napasnya sebentar lalu mulai melanjutkan sesi curhatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, ia memasakkan padaku makanan yang berbeda untuk makan malam tapi kenapa tidak untuk makan pagi? Aku benar-benar bingung _Hyung_! Bantu aku! Hanya kau orang yang aku kenal dan dekat dengan Luhan-_Hyung_,"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi kau suka omelet daging kan?" tanyanya.

"Aku memang suka sih, tapi kalau memakannya selama sebulan penuh rasanya jadi mual," jawab Sehun.

"Mungkin karena kau menyukainya jadi Luhan memasakkannya untukmu setiap pagi," ujarnya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar.

"Tapi aku juga suka salad _barbeque_ tapi dia tidak memberikannya setiap hari seperti omelet daging," sangkalku.

Kyungsoo menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Tunggu, sepertinya dulu aku juga pernah mengalami ini, dulu ia... hmm... ia selalu mentraktirku jus apel setiap setelah pelajaran olahraga, tunggu... hmm..."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berpikir. Ia sungguh berharap Kyungsoo mempunyai solusi untuknya untuk terbebas dari menu itu setiap pagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"AH! AKU TAHU!" teriaknya.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Serius _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jadi apa solusinya?"

"Sebelumnya aku akan bertanya dulu padamu," ujar Kyungsoo. "Apa kau pernah mengatakan 'aku ingin hidup bersamamu dan memakan omelet daging dan jus jeruk kesukaanku saat sarapan,' atau semacam itu?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan Luhan itu selalu menganggap ucapan setiap orang itu serius, dan jika kau mengucapkan hal itu berarti dia menganggap serius tentang ucapanmu tentang omelet daging dan jus jeruk saat sarapan," tuturnya. "Dulu dia juga selalu mentraktirku jus apel setelah pelajaran olahraga, padahal aku hanya bercanda tapi dia benar-benar menganggapnya serius,"

Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menggali ingatan yang sepertinya sulit untuk ditemukan.

'_Janji, omelet daging, jus jeruk, janji, omelet daging, jus jeruk,'_ pikir Sehun seperti membaca mantra.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Janji, Omelet daging, jus jeruk, janji, omelet daging, jus jeruk, omelet daging, omelet daging, omelet daging, omelet da –AH! AKU INGAT!" serunya.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, dulu sebelum aku melamarnya, aku pernah mengatakan hal itu. Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak tahu hal itu justru membuatku tersiksa seperti ini,"

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, kau harus bicarakan ini dengan Luhan," ujarnya.

Sehun mengangguk. "_Gomawo Hyung_," ujarnya. Kyungsoo ikut mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sehun menatap ke arah langit-langit sambil tersenyum karena tahu ia bisa memakan hal yang beda besok pagi.

Keesokan harinya.

Sehun baru saja membuka matanya. Ia menatap jam yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan Luhan, jarum jam menunjukkan sekarang masih jam enam pagi. Sehun semakin memeluk objek yang kini masih terlelap di sampingnya. Ia menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Luhan, yang kepalanya masih asyik beristirahat di tangan kanan Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan napas teratur kekasihnya iu di dadanya.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan mendapat lagi di kening Luhan.

"Engh..."

Sehun merasakan Luhan sedikit menggeliat, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya di _namja_ cantik itu.

"S-Sehwunh-ah," sapanya dengan nada mengantuk.

"_Morning deer_," sapa Sehun.

Luhan mengucek-ucek matanya pelan.

"_My mowning kiss_?" pinta Sehun.

Luhan berdecak sebal tapi kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengecup dagu Sehun. "_Your mowning kiss_," ujarnya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

"_That's not a kiss babe_,"

Sehun segera membanting Luhan yang sudah hampir berhasil untuk melepaskan diri darinya dan menindihnya. Sehun segera mencium bibir mungil Luhan, menjilatnya, mengulumnya dan melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa menikmati bibir menggiurkan kekasihnya. Luhan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan membalas ciumannya. Mereka terus berciuman sampai akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri pergulatan mereka.

"_That's a kiss_," ujar Sehun setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan.

"Mesum!" rutuk Luhan.

Sehun tertawa lalu mengecup kembali bibir Luhan. "Pagi _baby_," sapanya. Luhan mendorong dada Sehun kesal dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Sehun segera berjalan menuju kemar mandi, ia harus bersiap karena banyak dokumen yang sudah menantinya di kantor.

Sehun mengancingkan kancing terbawah kemejanya sambil menatap cermin. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung bersiap untuk kerja. Kemeja biru mudanya terlihat sangat cocok dengan celana putihnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia pun menutup acara berpakaiannya dengan menggunakan sebuah dasi berwarna putih, lalu keluar kamar. Sehun mendapati Luhan tengah sibuk di dapur lagi dengan apron birunya.

"Hai _Hyung_," sapanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"..."

"Kau masih marah padaku _Hyung_?"

"...'

"_Hyung_!"

Luhan masih saja sibuk dengan alat dapurnya.

"_Hyung_, aku minta maaf, aku hanya menginginkan pagi yang manis dengan kekasihku, bukan melewatinya dengan _mood_ yang jelek seperti ini,"

"..."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku menunggumu di ruang makan _Hyung_," ujar Sehun dengan nada kecewa.

Sehun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah sampai sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan kini tengah menarik ujung kemejanya.

"Disini saja," ujarnya sambil menunduk.

Sehun menyeringai. Luhannya memang tidak akan tahan dengan jurus _aegyo_ miliknya itu. Sehun kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat _baby_?" tanyanya.

"Omelet daging,"

'_Oh, tidak lagi!'_

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"_Hyung_, dengar, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, tapi bisakah kita ganti menu sarapannya?" pintaku.

"Sudah kuduga, jangan bilang kau melupakannya! Kau sendiri kan yang menginginkannya?!" seru Luhan marah.

Sehun memegang pundak Luhan.

"_Hyung_, kau terlalu menganggapku serius, aku bukan-"

"Jadi kau tak serius tentang kau yang ingin hidup bersamaku juga Sehun-ah? Oh jadi begitu, baiklah kalau begi-"

"_Hyung_! Dengarkan aku dulu,"

Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang akan kau masakan untukku, selama itu buatanmu aku yakin itu pasti sangat lezat, aku memang menyukai omelet daging dan jus jeruk, tapi aku juga ingin memakan masakanmu yang lain untuk sarapan, kau mengerti kan _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa omeletku tidak enak?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Itu bukan enak _Hyung_, omeletmu lezat, sangat lezat." Jawab Sehun. "_Hyung_, ketika aku mengatakan aku ingin memakan omelet daging kesukaan di pagi hari bersamamu itu yang terpenting adalah pagi hari denganmu disisiku, tidak penting apakah ada omelet daging atau tidak, ada jus jeruk atau tidak, ada sarapan atau tidak, tapi yang penting adalah kau ada di pagi hariku, siang hariku, dan malam hariku _Hyung_,"

Grep.

Luhan tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, Sehun membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Hunnie," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Begitu pula aku _Hyung_,"

Luhan melepas pelukannya. Senyum lebar kini terpati di bibirnya. Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Jadi sarapan hari ini apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Nasi goreng kimchi!"

**Status : END**

* * *

><p>Halo, semoga suka dengan fic absurd ini. saya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa membuat fic seperti ini-_-<p>

Oh ya, saya membuat fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu "Run With Me" nya SHINee, serius! Sampai keputer entah berapa puluh kali :D

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di Wednesday 11 a.m, _you guys rock_! Maaf ga bisa bales review nya satu-satu ya :(

**FrozenYoghurt, HunHanina, , , .58, hunhan, Littlebyeol, XiaoLuha, oh-seha, HyunRa, ChickenKID, ChickenOwl, selukr, risandani08, anisalu, Alethea han**.

Review for respect :)

_See ya!_

Salam hangat,

dinodeer.


End file.
